


Passing the Shield

by paleandfrail



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleandfrail/pseuds/paleandfrail
Summary: Steve passes the mantle of Captain America to Bucky.





	Passing the Shield

**Author's Note:**

> *** Spoilers for Endgame ****
> 
> When I watched Endgame I was so surprised that the shield went to Sam and not Bucky. This was how I think the scene might have gone if Bucky had gotten the shield instead.

“I’m gonna miss you buddy.” Bucky grabbed his friend and pulled him in for a hug. He knew that look in Steve’s eye. He had seen it every day the summer of 1943. He had tried to stop Steve then, stop him from joining the army, keep him from danger. He knew better now. When Steve was determined there was no stopping him.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I come back.” Steve smirked.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Bucky smiled back, a rare thing these days but he wanted to show Steve that he understood. That he would be fine. Steve stepped onto the platform, the green guy pushed the button, and then Steve was gone. He stared at the spot where he had been for a long second as Hulk finished the sequence.

“Where is he?” Sam exclaimed, obviously distressed. But Bucky was already looking at Cap as he sat down on a park bench not too far from them. His motion was slow and stiff. 

Bucky nudged Sam, nodding toward the seated figure. Sam moved forward immediately with Bucky trailing right behind him. Then he slowed. Then he stopped. Bucky stopped next to him.

“You go on ahead.” Bucky said with a smile. Sam’s brows furrowed but Bucky just smiled and nodded him forward. Sam walked slowly up to their friend. 

Bucky couldn’t hear what they were saying but he watched anyway. Years of training let him settle into a single-minded observation of his old friend. Bucky had no doubt that it was Steve. He moved like him, breathed like him. He noticed then the bag under the bench. He knew what it was.

The two talked, Sam standing while Steve remained sitting. Then more suddenly than he expected Sam walked back toward him. His cheeks were wet. Bucky didn’t say anything.

“You’re up.” Sam said. Bucky’s brow furrowed slightly. He moved toward his oldest friend.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice nearly cracked. 

“Hey Buck” His voice was thin but not weak. Steve smiled and turned toward him. He wasn’t as old as Bucky had expected. Practically spry for 117 years. He wasn’t even completely grey.

“How’s Peggy?” Bucky asked. His voice was stronger now. 

Steve’s smile got a bit wider for a moment. Bucky thinks maybe he surprised him. “Beautiful as always. The kids are doing well too.”

“Kids?” Bucky felt a laugh bubble up from his belly at the same time that tears prickled behind his eyes. “I’m happy for you Steve. You deserve it.” Tears fell down his cheeks even as his smile widened.

“You do too.” Steve glanced down. A pause widened between them. “I saved the Bucky in my world. I would have saved you too if I could have.”

Bucky didn’t miss a beat. “You did save me.” Steve looked back up at him, his eyes sad. Bucky smiled and pressed on. “You know the world is gonna miss Captain America.”

“They don’t have to.” Steve reached under the bench to the bag that he had noticed earlier. As he opened it Bucky tried to make a noise of protest but Steve gestured him to silence. From the bag, he pulled the shield. Whole and unbroken now. Its bright colors gleamed in the sunlight 

Bucky looked back toward Sam. The falcon just smiled and nodded – the bastard.

“I can’t – “ Steve interrupted him before he could continue.

“You’re my best friend Buck.” 

“But I’m – “ Bucky looked back at Sam. “Steve. You were always the best of us. Sam, he’s like you. Kind, righteous… good. Captain America should be - ”

“Captain America should be you.” Steve’s voice was quite but insistent. “You might not realize now but there is no one but you who could wield this shield.” Steve held the shield out. It hung there between them for a moment before Bucky reached out to take it. It felt heavy even to his metal arm.

“Thank you.” Bucky said quietly. “Thank you for coming back.”

Steve stood then. He was thinner now but still strong and he still towered over Bucky. Steve clapped his hand onto Bucky’s shoulder and flashed a smile before a somber look crossed over his face. Bucky reached his hand up and placed his hand on top of Steve’s. The feeling of his friend’s hand, wrinkled and worn but still so strong in his hand seemed to center Bucky. 

“This is the end of the line.” Steve’s voice was calm and sure.

“I’m with you.” Bucky replied, his voice strong now. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to let his cheek rest on the spot that their hands were joined. Steve gave his shoulder one last squeeze before withdrawing. Bucky let him, keeping his head bowed for a beat. When he opened his eyes, Steve was gone and Captain America was alone next to the park bench.


End file.
